Leaders of the Equilibrium War
The Leaders of the Equilibrium War listed below comprise the important political and military figures of alliances who fought during Equilibrium War. Equilibrium Coalition Anarchy Inc. *'queenhailee' was one of 3 triumvirates *'Nobody Expects' was one of 3 triumvirates *'Tronix' was one of 3 triumvirates *'Kryievla' was the Minister of Defense *'chefjoe' was the Minister of Foreign Affairs Argent *'Foxchild' was the Emperor *'iamthey' was the Regent *'Aeternos Astramora' was the Minsiter of Defense *'Lowsten' was the Minister of Foreign Affairs *'Agentland' was a Pink Team Senator Aurora Borealis *'The Evilest Eye' was the Ognyony Zmey Christian Coalition of Countries *'Czechinthepipes' was the Chancellor *'Les Paul Supreme' was the Vice-Chancellor *'Scooby Doo' was the Minister of Defense *'Xander the Great' was the Minister of Foreign Affairs *'Displaced Calvinists' was a Blue Team Senator Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *'Chuck Normis' was one of 3 triumvirates *'constapatedape' was one of 3 triumvirates *'Raistandantilus' was one of 3 triumvirates *'Jonathan Webb II' was the Minister of War & Defense Farkistan *'Cable77' was the Submitter *'BozDaBoz' was the Ackbar *'TF605' was the Squirrel *'CountryMouse' was the Speaker of the Council *'Zombonia' was an Aqua team senator Global Order of Darkness *'Xiphosis' was the Dark Lord *'KCToker' was the Lord of War *'AngelRick' was the Lord of Diplomacy *'Republic of Z' was a Maroon Team Senator The Grand Lodge of Freemasons *'Penedono' was the Grandmaster *'Auctor' was the Grand Knight *'TheSnowman' was the Grand Chancellor *'General Samoza' was the Grand Treasurer *'Ben Stalker' was the Grand Superintendent *'HegemonRob' was an Orange Team Senator Independent Republic of Orange Nations *'MCRABT' was the President *'Blade 619' was the Minister of Defense *'Baron Aaron' was the Deputy Minister of Defense *'Mia' was the Secretary of State *'William Blake' was the Deputy Secretary of State *'Bubbler Nation' was an Orange Team Senator Molon Labe *'Buno Taso' was the Minister of War and Defense *'Aggierebel96' was the Minister of Foreign Affairs Mostly Harmless Alliance *'Nishiyoshi' was one of 3 triumvirates *'AndyDe' was one of 3 triumvirates *'Belari' was one of 3 triumvirates *'Mr Subliminal' was the Minister of Destructor Fleets *'gasgiant405' was the Deputy Minister of Destructor Fleets *'Kapamilya' was the Minister of Babel Fish *'Mastermind' was the Deputy Minister of Babel Fish *'Space Bug' was an Aqua Team Senator North Atlantic Defense Coalition *'Tiagoroth' was the Secretary General and Foreign Affairs Minister *'tony2456' was the Military Operations Commander *'Zygon' was the Deputy Military Operations Commander and later Military Operations Commander *'Midas' was the Deputy Military Operations Commander *'Kochers' was the Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister Nuclear Proliferation League *'KemMo' was the Prime Minister *'King Wally' was the Warhead of Foreign Affairs The Legion *'Killer04' was the Imperator *'Tzar Rob' was the Proconsul *'CodFCS' was the Minister of Defense *'justavictim82' was the Minister of Foreign Affairs Sparta *'DeathAdder' was one of two Kings *'Yerushalayim' was one of two Kings *'MetalSnow' was the Acting Ephor of Lykoi *'JayR95' was the Ephor of Philoxenia The Templar Knights *'Hawkeye' was the Grandmaster *'Chuck' was the Marshal of Defense *'Salsabeast1' was the Marshal of Foreign Affairs The Order of Righteous Nations *'SinisterCanuck' was the Triumvirate of War *'rileyaddaff' was the Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs *'DVDCCHN' was the Triumvirate of Internal Affairs *'bigwoody' was the Dear Leader R&R *'EgoFreaky' was the President *'GreyOps' was the Minister of Defense *'Garion' was the Minister of Foreign Affairs Random Insanity Alliance *'Shadow' Triumvir *'im317' Triumvir *'Ogaden' Triumvir *'biofantic' Head of Military Operations The Outlaws Republic *'MattTheCelt' was the Original Outlaw *'manussa' was the Enforcer *'Lord Vescus' was the Mercenary Category:Equilibrium War Category:2013